Pership: Calypso
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Perlypso (Percy/Calypso) One-Shot


**Pership: Calypso**

Percy stood before the gods, the giant war finally over. Glaring at Zeus, he said, "You did not fulfil your promise."

To his credit, Zeus looked confused as he asked, "Which promise? If I remember correctly the gods started claiming their children by 13 years old and…" he paused, his eyes widening as he realised that he had indeed failed to do a promise.

Percy looked at him expectantly, leaning on his sword, his body sore from the war with Gaia. Zeus nodded reluctantly, silently muttering about upstart demigods and respect for gods going down. He snapped his fingers and said, "All the peaceful titans have been released."

Percy nodded in reply and left, not interested in any more gifts. Annabeth looked at Percy and instantly looked away in fear. Percy looked down and left, aware that Annabeth would be scared of him because of what she had seen in Tartarus.

Before Percy could even blink, he had been flashed to a party. No longer interested, he walked to the side and sat at the bar, asking for a strong drink. The bartender raised his eyebrows but didn't reply and rushed to get the drink.

"Depressed much?" A silky voice said into his ears making Percy jump and uncap his sword at the intruder. A soft giggle made him lower his sword as he recognised the caramel coloured hair and said, "Calypso."

Calypso nodded, giggling slightly. Percy's breath caught as he watched her again, her beauty much more enhanced with the blue dress she was wearing, her caramel hair tied in a braid.

Calypso noticed Percy staring and twirled around, her dress flying in the air, making Percy blush as he turned around and thanked the bartender for his drink.

Calypso sat next to Percy, her gaze on Percy's drink, as she asked, "I wouldn't recommend drinking that."

Percy shrugged, "And why not?" Calypso stared at the drink before looking away, motioning for him to drink it. Percy obliged, the instant the drink made its way down his throat, he realised why Calypso had told him not to drink it.

His throat began burning as if it was on fire and he spat on the ground as he fell on the ground, trying to get rid of the burning sensation. His vision started fading, coldness welcoming him. Percy tried hugging the coldness but before he could get close, he felt the coldness drifting away, burning sensation back inside his mouth but he could sense something wet on his lips.

Opening his eyes, he saw Calypso's closed eyes, before he felt air enter his lungs and he pulled back and puked to the side. Calypso stood up and said, "That's why. Only gods or experienced demigods can drink that without dying. You were lucky that you only took a sip and didn't gulp it whole down or else you would have been in a grave right now."

Percy stood up, his feet hurting slightly as he propped himself back on the stool. Calypso sat next to him and stared at the dancing gods and demigods. Unknown to either of them, a certain love goddess peeked at them and smirked.

Taking out two pills, she handed them to the bartender and whispered, "Give them some water with this pill mixed in it." The bartender looked confused but one smile from Aphrodite left him in daze and he walked robotically to a bottle of water and emptied it in two glasses and mixed the pill.

Handing the glasses to the duo, he said, "It's on the house," a look from Percy made him laugh and he continued, "Don't worry its just a glass of water." Percy nodded in gratitude followed by Calypso and Percy gulped the whole thing down while Calypso took a sip from it.

Aphrodite smirked as she saw the two move slightly, the drug taking effect immediately. _I would have to make Eros more of these drugs._

Percy had no idea what had happened. One second, he was drinking water and the next, he was leading Calypso away from the party to an empty room on Olympus.

It felt like his senses were overloading as he kissed Calypso and removed her dress. Calypso took of his suit and felt his abs before kissing Percy passionately, this bodies intertwining with each other.

Percy awoke the next day, his head pounding as he felt someone stir on his chest. Freezing, he looked down and saw caramel hair sprawled on his chest. His body felt… sticky with sweat and found that he was naked and so was the figure above him.

The girl over him stirred more and he felt her freeze like he had. She looked up and saw Percy's sea green eyes and Percy stared at her eyes **(A/N: I didn't know her eye colour).**

Percy continued staring at Calypso's eyes before a sudden urge forced him to kiss the latter. She gasped before she kissed him back gently. They shifted while kissing that now Percy was on top of Calypso. Percy pulled back, silently asking the question, _Are you sure?_

Calypso giggled and said, "We have already done it several times but yes I am ready. I want you."

Percy obliged and they spent several more hours doing _that._

***Line break***

Percy lay on his bed in his cabin, Calypso cuddled up in his arms as they watched the TV the Hephaestus Cabin had built and watched the latest news.

_Good morning viewers, today we have a special guest here waiting to be introduced. Before that, let's have a break._

Before the break could come though, a voice cut in, "_I hardly think that would be necessary."_

The reporter looked kind of angry but suddenly shifted to a smile as he said, "_Well then, I guess we would introduce the special guest. Its…" _Drumroll, "_Aphrodite."_

Percy rolled his eyes as the screen showed Aphrodite applying some make up on her already perfect face. Calypso tightened her arms around Percy as Aphrodite flashed a grin on the screen.

The reporter said, "_Our special guest would like to make some announcements. Last time we heard of her announcements, Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds got a divorce, so I wonder who is the unlucky couple to be talked about here."_

Percy chuckled while Calypso looked confused. "Who's Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds?" Calypso asked, shifting to look at Percy. Percy shifted in awkwardness and replied, "They are actors. Famous ones."

Calypso stared confused but let it go as she focused back to the discussion. Aphrodite flashed another grin to the camera and said, "_Well I have one important announcement. Have you ever heard of a love between a demigod and a titan? Yes, it is possible. A titaness who has been released by the said demigod decided to fall in love with the demigod. It had started on a lonesome horrible island, yuck, a lame place to fall in love with might I say. The demigod had crashed on the island and had been healing when the titaness fell in love with him."_

Percy and Calypso paled simultaneously, realising that Aphrodite was talking about them. Aphrodite smiled mischievously as she continued, "_But the demigod had a prophecy on his shoulders. A terrible one by the way. Then he got involved in another so sad prophecy." _

Aphrodite sniffled as she wiped away a fake tear before her mischievous smile returned full fledged as she reported, "_About a week ago, during the party of Olympus, the titaness and the demigod met each other and after a small incident were lost in their emotions. So, with the help from me and my son, Eros, I made a drug or pill and… ahem, put it in their drinks. Increases lust for a whole day. Buy now at my amazing palace."_

The camera turned to the reporter who asked, "_I am sure the audience wants to know who the duo couple are."_

"_Oh, you know, just Percy Jackson and Calypso," _she waved her hand dismissively as if she was talking about the weather.

Percy tuned out the rest of the conversation, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that Aphrodite drugged them into falling in love with each other. His grip on Calypso loosened, much to her shock and disappointment.

Calypso turned to him, her hand cupping his cheek as she asked, "Did you love me before that?" Percy looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "I- I don't know."

The titaness' eyes began tearing up and she got up from the bed, straightening her dress. Percy's eyes widened before he swiftly blocked Calypso's path and said, "I don't know if I loved you before, but I do now. And I can confirm it isn't from Aphrodite's love or lust pill or whatever. It is from my heart."

Calypso's teary eyes stared at Percy's as she asked, "True?" Percy nodded, his arms moving around Calypso, hugging her. "God that was cheesy. Percy, you could have just said stop and I would have. You didn't have to go all cheesy on me."

Percy laughed along with Calypso before things heated up and led to the bed to some _intimate _activities.

***Line Break***

The campers were definitely not pleased to know that Percy was dating a titaness, but they let it go after they were threatened by two swords, courtesy of Percy and Annabeth. They had definitely broken up, each knowing that their past would never allow them to date and decided to remain best friends.

The gods were furious, mainly Zeus, when he found out that a titaness and the most powerful (he had come to terms of it) demigod were together but Athena, who was happy that her daughter wasn't dating the reckless sea spawn, assured Zeus that Percy dating Calypso would ensure peace between titans and the gods.

Several others backed her up making Zeus agree, albeit reluctantly. Percy and Calypso had even met with the released titans who had approved of their relationship but several of them threatened Percy, much to his frustration at being threatened by every immortal and mortal.

Life was great for now, but Percy knew that soon, he would pass away and Calypso would stay alive because of her immortality. But he was happy, nevertheless. As Percy aged, Calypso began getting frantic. She was cranky and snapped at anyone who talked to her except for Percy who was in his mid-30s now.

Calypso had decided to bury away her pride and beg before Zeus to grant Percy immortality and that is how she found herself before the all mighty Olympians (Sarcasm). Zeus stared at her and asked, "What brings you here titaness?"

Calypso thought of her words carefully as she replied back, "Milord, as you have seen that Percy is a valuable asset and has saved you twice," Zeus' eyes flared up in anger, "because you were busy with more dangerous enemies," Zeus calmed down as a grin overtook his face, cue several eye rolls, "so I would ask you, what would the others think if such a great hero was to go unrewarded?"

Zeus stroked is beard as he thought about what Calypso had said till he nodded and said, "I agree. He should be rewarded," Calypso grinned, and he took a sip from the nectar on his throne, "but I need a service from you."

Calypso tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "What service milord?" Zeus stared at the other gods and said, "Meeting dismissed." The other gods flashed away instantly, relieved to get away from the boring meeting. Hera stayed back, looking angrily at Zeus before flashing away as well.

Zeus stood up, his form shrinking till he came to a mortal size and walked to Calypso. He stood in front of Calypso and without saying anything, grabbed Calypso's butt and squeezed it. Calypso's eyes widened as she pulled back and said, "No, I am not doing this. You know I am taken."

Zeus' eyes flared up and he replied, "Then your boyfriend will not get immortality." Calypso froze before strengthening her resolve and said, "Fine, atleast he won't die knowing his girlfriend cheated on him for immortality." Calypso walked out of the throne room, her mind spinning from the events.

Finally, she reached Percy's cabin in Camp Half-Blood and found him missing. She panicked and looked around before she felt the familiar sensation of being flashed. When she landed, she saw Percy before the Olympian gods.

Calypso glared at Zeus, but he replied with a shake of his head as his eyes darted towards Aphrodite. Calypso turned to Aphrodite who seemed to be shrinking in her throne.

Percy finally spoke up, his voice deep, "Lord Zeus, why am I here?" His voice held a tiny bit of edge and anger but most of it was calmness.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Perseus, it has been brought to our attention that we haven't awarded you after the war with Gaia. With the victory and celebrations, we had forgotten about it till someone reminded us."

Percy turned to Calypso who nodded, and he turned back to Zeus, "Ok?" It took all of Zeus' will not to facepalm at Percy's obliviousness. Zeus continued, "So, I would like to offer you the opportunity of being a god. A minor god of heroes so that you can stay at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter and immortal blood."

Percy mouth opened wide before he turned to Calypso, asking her silently for the answer. Calypso nodded eagerly. Percy turned to the King of Olympians and said, "I accept."

**A/N: Another update for Pership. Damn, writing Percy/Calypso was so hard since, in my view, Leo/Calypso is much better that Percy/Calypso, no offence but hey, I am a writer. A writer must know how to write in different and difficult conditions. Review.**

**I know I said no Perlypso, but I changed my mind and decided to write this.**


End file.
